Edgeworth Reacts to Youtube Videos
by RAWRitsAnime
Summary: INTERACTIVE FANFICTION! Edgeworth is forced to watch funny, weird, and disturbing youtube videos by Phoenix and Maya. How will he react to each one of these videos? Full explanation in fanfiction! Rated M just to be safe.
1. Big Booty What? And Double Rainbow?

**A/N: Hey guys! Today I decided to make a new fanfiction and I decided I wanted it to be an interactive one. This is how its going to go down. Edgeworth will be forced to watch some youtube videos by Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey, then Edgeworth will react to each video with hilarity in mind. To enjoy this fanfiction to the max I will provide the links to the video so you guys can watch it as well. When your done reading don't forget to review and send me links to funny youtube videos so Phoenix, Maya, and Edgeworth can react to it! Enjoy! **

**Edgeworth reacts to YouTube Videos**

**Chapter 1**

**Big Booty What? And. Double Rainbow?**

It was an extremely boring day at Wright & Co. Law Offices. Phoenix was sitting at his desk, sighing and wishing that this day would be somewhat eventful. Maya was lying down on the couch sighing as well when an idea struck her.

"Hey Nick! I have a brilliant idea," Maya said cheerfully.

"What is it Maya?" Phoenix asked curiously.

"Lets invite Mr. Edgeworth over here so we can show him some funny YouTube videos and see how he reacts!" Maya said smiling evilly.

"That's not a bad idea Maya!" Phoenix said smirking.

This would prove to be fun. Phoenix got out his cellphone and dialed Edgeworth's number. Edgeworth picked up the phone and Phoenix convinced him to stop by his office for a little while. Edgeworth really didn't want to come because he was busy with paperwork but Phoenix kept pestering him so he finally said "Fine". A few minutes later Edgeworth knocked on the door.

Maya got up from the couch and rushed to the door. She opened it and smiled at Edgeworth.

"Hello Mr. Edgeworth!" She said sweetly.

"Hello Maya," Edgeworth said with a monotonous tone.

He strolled in and sat on the couch while saying "Hello Wright,"

Phoenix grinned and replied "Hey Edgeworth, glad you could make it!"

"What is it that you want with me?" Edgeworth said with an annoyed tone. "I am a very busy man Wright."

"Well you see, Maya over here had a great idea so we could be entertained," Phoenix answered.

"Wright, I am not some toy that you can use to be entertained, now if you don't mind I will be leaving," Edgeworth announced as he got up from the couch and began to stride to the door.

Maya however beat him to the door and blocked his way out. Edgeworth did not feel like fighting today so he simply sighed and said "What do you want me to do about your boredom?"

Phoenix beamed as he said "Come over here Edgeworth and sit at the computer chair!"

Edgeworth did as he was told and sat down.

Maya turned on the computer and opened up Internet Explorer. She typed in youtube(dot)com and waited for the page to load. She whispered something in Phoenix's ear and he replied with a nod. Maya clicked on youtube's search bar and typed in three words. Big Booty Bitches. She clicked on the video ( youtube(dot)com/watch?v=ctVmNbVu2KA&feature=related ) and a huge grin appeared on her face as the video started loading.

The video began to start and the funky music began playing. Then all of a sudden "1 2 3!" "I GOT BIG BOOTY BITCHES, BIG BIG BOOTY BITCHES!"

Phoenix and Maya began to sing along and started to copy the men's dance moves. Edgeworth simply stared at the screen with a confused look on his face. At around one minute and twenty three seconds of the video Edgeworth reached for the mouse and paused it.

"Hey! Didn't you see that we were enjoying ourselves?" Phoenix said as he folded his arms.

"Yeah whats wrong Mr. Edgeworth? Don't you find the video hilarious?" Maya piped in.

"I don't get it." Edgeworth stated simply. "What is a Big Booty Bit...?" Edgeworth could not complete the last word.

"Bitch?" Phoenix finished for him.

"Yes that word," Edgeworth said.

"Well uhh," Phoenix started. "You do know what Big means right?"

"Do I look like an idiot to you?" Edgeworth said fuming. "Of course I know what Big means!"

Phoenix gulped and said "You know what a Booty is too right?"

Edgeworth glared at Phoenix and said "Yes Wright! What I don't know is this bit word!"

"You mean bitch?" Phoenix replied.

"Yes, that word," Edgeworth repeated.

"It replaces the word woman you could say," Phoenix said thinking.

"Nick! Don't forget to mention its a BAD way to say woman!" Maya said quickly. It would not be good if Edgeworth began calling women bitches.

"And so they use this vulgarity of a word in their SONG?" Edgeworth said in disbelief.

"Welcome to the 21st century Edgeworth," Phoenix replied.

Maya giggled uncontrollably and soon Phoenix was as well.

"I refuse to watch any more of this ridiculous video!" Edgeworth announced with a angry tone.

"Ok, ok, ok!" Phoenix said as he clicked on the youtube sign so they would be redirected to the home screen.

"I think we should show Mr. Edgeworth something less vulgar, for now," Maya said.

"I agree," Phoenix said as he suddenly came up with another video for Edgeworth to watch. He clicked on the search bar and typed in "Auto Tune the Rainbow – YosemiteBear Rainbow." ( youtube(dot)com/watch?v=6g0yZDMBXiE&feature=related )

"I love this video!" Maya said.

"So do I!" Phoenix replied.

Edgeworth stared at the screen and soon it began playing.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!"

Phoenix and Maya enjoyed this part and started cracking up already.

"What does this meaaaaan?" Phoenix said dramatically.

"Double rainbow oh my god!" Maya replied.

Then they both began laughing again.

"What this is, is dumb," Edgeworth said. "It sounds like someone was on way to many drugs that day and at the end it sounded like he had an orgasm."

Phoenix and Maya both sighed. "That's why its funny!" they both said in unison.

"How is that funny?" Edgeworth said.

"Never mind." Phoenix and Maya muttered.

"Maybe you would like this version instead!" Maya said as she typed in "Double Rainbow Song" and clicked on the first video. ( youtube(dot)com/watch?v=MX0D4oZwCsA )

"I agree, this version is way better, calming and actually pretty relaxing but still stupid." Edgeworth said nodding.

"I think that's the best compliment we are going to get out of Edgeworth today," Maya said smiling with satisfaction.

"Totally," Phoenix replied. "What video should we watch next?"

To be continued...

**A/N : So did you guys like it? I tried picking the videos that I like and that I found were entertaining. Edgeworth didn't seem to enjoy them though. Oh well! Don't forget to review and tell me how you like it so far! Also don't forget to send me links to some more funny or entertaining youtube videos via reviews please! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Charlie! And Edgeworth is gay?

**A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews I got on the first chapter of this fanfiction guys! I appreciate it! Keep the reviews coming, and don't forget to send in some videos that Edgeworth can watch!**

**Edgeworth Reacts to Youtube Videos**

**Chapter 2**

**Charlie! And It is written Edgeworth is Gay?**

"So which video are we going to watch next?" Maya asked excited.

"We are going to watch this video that was sent by flamingbunnies!" Phoenix replied smiling.  
It is called Charlie teh Unicron,"

"Charlie the what now?" Edgeworth asked confused.

"Just watch the video!" Phoenix said sighing. ( youtube(dot)com/watch?v=R5Nz8p3EP7AE )

"It just started and its already annoying and stupid. What is with the voices too?" Edgeworth announced.

"Its to make the video more entertaining and funny!" Maya explained.

"OK...so the pink unicorn falls of the bridge then magically reappears and said it got some coffee and stuff? I am so lost!" Edgeworth said.

"So am I, but lets not question it," Phoenix replied.

"Haha!" Maya laughed. "I like Leo! Hes a dinosaur and he says rah rah rah!"

"Yeah Leo is some great stuff," Phoenix announced.

Edgeworth just stared at them both.

"I'm hungry lets find an i-hop," Maya said. "That's something I would say!"

"You definitely would," Phoenix said chuckling.

"Well that video was a waste of time, anything else Phoenix?" Edgeworth questioned.

"Yup and supposedly this video has us in it!" Phoenix said with a tone of excitement.

"Oh really?" Edgeworth remarked.

"YA RLY," Phoenix answered.

Edgeworth raised his eyebrow. He didn't get it.

"Anyway," Phoenix stated awkwardly. "Here is the next video!" ( youtube(dot)com/watch?v=KhcefSU6LiI )

"Haha look its the judge!" Maya stated giggling.

"That is pretty hilarious," Edgeworth agreed.

"Totally," Phoenix added.

Then Edgeworth appeared in the video and that's when it all went down...

Phoenix and Maya burst into insane laughter and fell on the floor while clutching their sides.

"O-Oh m-m-m-my god! That is r-r-rich!" Phoenix blurted out. He was barely able to say that statement because he was cackling so hard. Maya couldn't even let out a comment.

Edgeworth was getting angry but he pretended that it didn't bother him, but that's when "Edgeworth" pulled out the scroll.

"It is written...Edgeworth is gay!" The other Edgeworth said.

Phoenix and Maya who had struggled to stand back up immediately fell back to the ground in laughter. Edgeworth paused the video.

"G-G-G-G-G-G-Gay!" Edgeworth stuttered. "I AM NOT GAY AND MY SUIT IS NOT PINK, ITS MAGENTA!"

Phoenix finally got up from the floor and patted Edgeworth on the back.

"No one said your suit was pink buddy," Phoenix replied.

"Yeah but everyone was thinking it!" Edgeworth said huffing.

"True enough," Phoenix said in amusement.

"Why would anyone think I'm gay?" Edgeworth announced confused. "WHY WRIGHT WHY?"

Edgeworth grabbed Phoenix's tie and pulled him closer. "Why?"

"Well, what your doing now is pretty gay," Phoenix said with a scared look on his face.

Edgeworth immediately released him and sat back down on the computer chair.

"There better not be a fanfiction about this," Edgeworth muttered.

He then reluctantly pressed the start button. The scroll now said "Edgeworth is cool"

"_Much better," Edgeworth thought._

The rest of the video did not upset Edgeworth until it said THE END.

After that it showed "Edgeworth" falling off the carpet and yelling a strange scream.

"This video gets better and better," Maya stated.

"Hah the judge got drunk! I can imagine that really happening," Phoenix announced.

"How ironic, Godot hates coffee now!" Maya said snorting.

"Haha! Edgeworth fell off his carpet again!" Phoenix replied.

"So did you," Edgeworth retorted.

To be continued...

**A/N: Edgeworth didn't have such a great time did he? XD To bad. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to send in those reviews and videos!**


	3. Videos To Blow

A/N: Hello everyone! I got a lot of videos sent in for this chapter and for that I am very grateful! I am also grateful for all the nice reviews I've gotten so far! Keep them coming guys! Enjoy this chapter as well :]

**Edgeworth Reacts to Youtube Videos**

**Chapter 3**

**Videos To Blow**

"New videos just got sent in Edgeworth!" Phoenix said cheerily.

"Wow, that's great news," Edgeworth replied sarcastically.

"Oh be quiet Edgeworth! This video was sent in by flamingbunnies! Many thanks!" Phoenix said. ( youtube(dot)com/watch?v=vFldBVWFgWo )

"Yeah many thanks for my continued suffering," Edgeworth said.

"Hey look its me!" Phoenix remarked.

"People be getting gunned by boots!" Maya exclaimed.

Edgeworth just glared at the entire video. When the Phoenix in the video got owned by the Tasmanian Devil Edgeworth began chuckling.

"Now that is genius!" Edgeworth said.

"I have to agree it is," Maya replied.

"A lifetime supply of ice-cream!" Maya said gleefully. "I want that!"

"No you don't Maya," Phoenix answered. "Its boot the head flavor!"

"I wonder how that tastes like..." Maya pondered.

Phoenix and Edgeworth just gave her a weird look.

"Anyway whats the next video?" Edgeworth asked.

"The next video was sent in by KlavierGirl. Thank you!" Phoenix said smiling. ( youtube(dot)com/watch?v=TqTHmzMk0Cw )

"Oh my god its Potter Puppet Pals!" Phoenix said happily. "I love this stuff, don't you Maya?"

"Totally," Maya replied.

"Wizard swears?" Edgeworth asked. "Oh boy, more foulness,"

"Hey look its Edgeworth in another form!" Phoenix said pointing at Snape.

"Very funny Phoenix," Edgeworth announced in an angry voice.

"And look its Edgeworth again!" Maya giggled. "This time hes Neville,"

"Be quiet! At least I'm not foul like you guys!" Edgeworth replied pausing the video.

"Really? But your gay isn't that foul?" Phoenix announced. ( I'm not against gays guys! I love them :] )

"I AM NOT GAY!" Edgeworth screamed. "I swear to god Phoenix say that one more time and I will..."

"Please don't finish that sentence Edgeworth," Phoenix begged.

"Very well then," Edgeworth said while starting the video once again. 

"Dumbledore to the rescue!" Maya said laughing.

"That has to be the longest and most vulgar swear I have ever heard in my entire life," Edgeworth said with wide eyes after Dumbledore said the elder swear.

After Harry and his friends finished repeating the elder swear Phoenix and Maya began saying it.

"Enough! Enough with the vulgarities!" Edgeworth said covering his ears.

"Oh its only going to get worse!" Phoenix said with a sinister smirk on his face.

"Now these last few videos were sent in by AngelIshtar7! Thank you for all the videos!" Phoenix said beaming.

"Now lets see! This is the next video!" Maya announced. ( youtube(dot)com/watch?v=IJqYc0Q6uOM )

The video started and Edgeworth was dumbfounded.

"W-W-What is this ridiculousness?" Edgeworth said startled.

Phoenix and Maya ignored his comment and yelled "DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING!" as they copied the dance.

"I will never understand some people," Edgeworth stated. He let out a deep sigh.

"Anything else you want to confuse or torture me with?" Edgeworth asked.

"But of course!" Maya replied.

"Next!" Phoenix said. ( youtube(dot)com/watch?v=R7yfISlGLNU )

The song began and Edgeworth slapped himself on the forehead.

"This is not a song! This is a bunch of curse words thrown together to create something not enjoyable to the ears!" Edgeworth complained loudly. With that said he closed out the video.

"Edgeworth! It just started and you closed it!" Phoenix whined.

"No it was already a good full minute into the video, THEN I closed it," Edgeworth replied with a smart look on his face.

"Whatever, next video!" Phoenix said folding his arms. ( youtube(dot)com/watch?v=NisCkxU544c&feature=channel )

The video started and ended and once again Edgeworth was grossed out.

"I think those images of all those nasty things in that video will be engraved in my mind for all eternity," Edgeworth said. "Thanks a lot AngelIshtar7!"

"I think that video was great and hilarious!" Phoenix said.

"Most definitely!" Maya agreed.

"You sick, sick people." Edgeworth commented.

"And finally! The last video for today!" Maya said.

"Thank the lord!" Edgeworth said folding and shaking his hands together.

"Here we go!" Phoenix said. ( youtube(dot)com/watch?v=AN5YbfFszlI )

"Oh god, that must have hurt!" Phoenix said biting his finger.

"That's just terrible," Edgeworth said.

"Sucks to be her," Maya stated.

To be continued...

**A/N: So what did you guys think of this chapter? Don't forget to review and send in some more videos for Edgeworth to watch! I hope you enjoyed it! **


	4. What What in the Huh?

A/N: Hello once again you guys! I just want to thank everyone for their support up until now and I hope you will continue showing me your support by sending in reviews and more videos! I'm glad you guys are participating. :] I hope you enjoy!

**Edgeworth Reacts to Youtube Videos**

**Chapter 4**

**What What in the Huh?**

"And here we are once again, sitting in the office after yesterday waiting for more videos to come and torture me," Edgeworth stated sighing deeply. "Whats in store for me today?"

"A lot apparently," Maya replied excited. "And here is our first video of the day and it was sent in by MattsyKunTEPHA!" ( youtube(dot)com/watch?v=fbGkxcY7YFU )

"Judging from the title of this video, I'm guessing this is Edgeworth's theme song!" Phoenix said laughing, he was very pleased with his gay jokes against Edgeworth.

Edgeworth just ignored Phoenix's comment while Maya on the other hand started to chuckle.

"Good one!" She said to Phoenix. Phoenix smiled in return.

"Only 27 seconds of this video have passed and I can already tell that I am going to despise it," Edgeworth commented while shaking his head.

"It does seem very weird," Phoenix agreed. "Weirder than Maya,"

"I am not weird!" Maya protested.

Edgeworth and Phoenix shared a laugh at that statement.

They then redirected their attention back to the screen. The video was at :52 seconds.

"Yup this video is definitely gay," Phoenix confirmed after hearing "You want to do it in my butt? In my butt?"

Edgeworth pressed his hand to his forehead and groaned in annoyance.

"Is everyone against me in this world?" He said quietly.

Phoenix decided not to answer that question.

Then Phoenix, Maya and Edgeworth both resumed looking at the screen.

When the video showed 1:32 Maya, Phoenix and Edgeworth's jaws all dropped. Once Edgeworth recovered from the shock he said

"Gross, just simply vulgar and gross,"

"I think I just puked a little in my mouth," Phoenix stated.

"Oh come on guys that was nothing!" Maya exclaimed.

Phoenix and Edgeworth both gave her a disgusted look.

"I always knew you were a yaoi fangirl!" Phoenix said pointing at Maya.

Maya simply nodded and Phoenix backed away.

Edgeworth slapped himself and exited out the video.

"That's enough of that," He said. "Look at what you've caused MattsyKunTEPHA!"

"Anyway," Maya said quickly. "The next video is from flamingbunnies!" ( youtube(dot)com/watch?v=oRKSLnfayx0&playnext=1&videos=bH3c-n54nn8 )

The next video started and the people in the video started talking.

"I like the guys voice a lot," Phoenix said. "Its hilarious and entertaining,"

Maya nodded in agreement, Edgeworth just stayed silent.

"Oh god she wants to screw like rabbits?" Edgeworth asked. "That's pretty disturbing right there."

"Shes so hardcore!" Maya said closing her hands and waving her fists.

"And you wonder why Edgeworth and I think your weird," Phoenix said.

Maya folded her arms immediately after his comment.

When the video got to a minute everyone looked at the screen surprised.

"I did not expect the dramatic voice change," Edgeworth said. He was actually amused this time.

"And I did not expect you to be amused by a dramatic voice change," Phoenix replied.

"Oh come on, I do get amused sometimes and I do have a sense of humor," Edgeworth claimed. "I have to admit I somehow enjoyed that video,"

Phoenix and Maya had just received the shock of their lives. Edgeworth having a sense of humor? Ridiculous!

"Anyway," Phoenix didn't want this to get anymore awkward then it was already so he changed the subject. "These next few videos have been sent in by Raydex-of-the-Dawn, Time for the first one," ( youtube(dot)com/watch?v=vIxi4IKxcTU )

"Hey its my first case!" Phoenix said. "What the hell? My voice is so much better then this crap!"

"And my sister does not speak like a black woman!" Maya complained. (No racism intended.)

"I am going to enjoy this," Edgeworth said smiling. Edgeworth seemed to enjoy videos that made fun of others. Especially Phoenix of course but then again who doesn't?

"The judge is speaking spanish! And with a computerized voice! It sounds so funny!" Maya said giggling to herself.

"That is genius!" Phoenix said. "At least there's one good thing in this video!"

"I do enjoy the Judge's new voice," Edgeworth said laughing a bit. "Highly amusing,"

"_Oh no there's that word again "amusing" when Edgeworth uses it, its just creepy." Phoenix thought._

Maya seemed to know what Phoenix was thinking and nodded her head in agreement.

Edgeworth payed no mind to them and watched the video intently.

"Prosecutor Payne is annoying everywhere huh guys?" Edgeworth asked with a grin.

"Yup," Phoenix and Maya said nodding.

"Did you touch anything? I like how he said that," Phoenix stated impressed. "At least he can say some good things with his voice,"

"Uh-huh," Maya agreed.

"Phoenix you lost health!" Edgeworth said chuckling loudly.

Phoenix rolled his eyes.

"That's Law!" Maya said proudly.

"I wish all my cases could be that easy!" Phoenix commented.

"But they didn't uncover the whole truth!" Edgeworth protested.

"Oh you and your truth!" Phoenix said annoyed.

"Godot approves of this video!" Maya said. "That makes everything better!"

"Time for the next video!" Phoenix replied. ( youtube[dot]com/watch?v=0jnCcejkpjg )

"LEATHER FREAKING PANTS!" Maya screamed. "I LOVE THIS VIDEO AND SONG!"

"Leather pants for the win!" Phoenix said enthusiastically.

"I do like leather pants," Edgeworth stated.

Maya started singing loudly with Phoenix, they were having an amazing time.

"I am a criminal and he is a thief!" Maya sang and pointed to Phoenix when she said thief.

"Hey!" Phoenix protested. "Criminals are cooler than thieves!"

"That's why I'm the criminal!" Maya said smirking.

"Whatever," Phoenix said sighing.

"WHY AM I SPEAKING FRENCH? I DON'T WANNA BE FREEENCH!" Phoenix sang loudly. "Man I love that part!"

The video came to an end and Phoenix and Maya were hyper.

"That was a really good video and a pretty good parody song," Edgeworth commented.

"Now that's what I'm talking about, you can't diss Leather Pants or Leather Shoes!" Maya exclaimed proudly.

Phoenix nodded.

"Wow we sure are watching a lot of videos today!" Maya noticed.

"Yup we only have 3 more though," Phoenix replied. "Here's one of the three!" ( youtube[dot]com/watch?v=F7Ej7M3xWjY&playnext=1&videos=h2UKt-IpGMM )

"CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!" Maya yelled happily.

"Is this whole video people saying Card Games On Motorcycles?" Edgeworth asked.

"Nope," Maya said. "And no one can beat Jack when he says Card Games On Motorcycles!"

"It is highly amusing when he says it," Edgeworth replied.

"Oh my lord if that annoying little prick says "Where is one piece?" any more I'm going to explode!" Edgeworth stated.

"Its funny but annoying," Phoenix replied.

"Well that's enough of that video!" Maya said. "These last videos were sent in by Toxicruby!"

"Here we go!" Phoenix said. ( youtube(dot)com/watch?v=9L2lDHNmRFw )

"Oh," Maya started. "This video should be interesting! Its about ghosts after all!"

"Yes, it should be quite interesting," Edgeworth replied.

"Ack," Phoenix said. "I'm sick and tired of ghosts."

"Whats up with this guy's voice?" Maya asked.

"Yeah its very queer," Edgeworth said.

"Look who's talking about queer!" Phoenix replied cackling.

Edgeworth gave Phoenix such a deep and scary glare that Phoenix wished that he could disappear into the floor.

Then Phoenix, Maya and Edgeworth all broke into insane laughter when the video showed 2:10.

"That made my day!" Phoenix said.

"Mine too," Maya replied.

"Same here," Edgeworth agreed.

"Last video!" Phoenix announced. ( youtube(dot)com/watch?v=DgXy0fquj2g )

"Finally!" Edgeworth said. " I'm exhausted and I just want to go home and relax,"

"Well that was a random and pointless video," Edgeworth stated. "I'll be going home now,"

"Yeah ok, we'll see you tomorrow right?" Phoenix said.

Edgeworth got up from the computer chair, strode to the door and opened it. Without glancing back he said "Of course, I can't let my fans down can I?" And with that he exited Wright & Co. Law Offices.

A/N: Heehee I really like my last line to this chapter. Well anyways! Wow! This was such a long chapter to write! I hope I didn't bore you guys D: Thanks for reading and don't forget to send in those reviews! ;]


	5. Cuteness Overload

A/N: Hello! I just wanted to let you guys know that the next chapter of this fanfic may take awhile to complete because school has started and I don't know if I'll have the time to continue writing. Don't worry though! I will continue this fanfic, I'm having a great time watching the videos you guys send me and I enjoy writing Edgeworth's reactions as well. I hope you guys are enjoying the fanfic as well! Thanks for your support as always, and don't forget to review and send me some more videos! :]

**Edgeworth Reacts to Youtube Videos**

**Chapter 5**

**Cuteness Overload**

The next morning Phoenix and Maya arrived bright and early at the office. They were sitting on the couch waiting for Edgeworth to arrive so that the fun could continue. Maya got up from the couch, walked over to the computer and started Internet Explorer. Phoenix yawned, he wanted Edgeworth to hurry up and arrive already. A few seconds after this thought popped up into his mind someone knocked on the door. Phoenix ran over to it and opened it up quickly. It was Edgeworth.

"Its about time Edgeworth!" Phoenix yelled.

"And a good morning to you too Wright," Edgeworth answered as he walked into the office.

Edgeworth walked over to the computer, said hello to Maya and then sat down at the computer chair.

"Whats in store for me today?" Edgeworth asked. He was beginning to enjoy his time on youtube.

"Well the first video was sent in by Objection123!" Maya answered. "Here we go!" (youtube(dot)com/watch?v=kY7xg92aNrY)

The video started playing and Edgeworth gave a quizzical look at Maya and Phoenix.

"What is that little pink thingy?" Edgeworth wondered aloud.

"Its Kirby Mr. Edgeworth! Kirby!" Maya replied.

"You've never heard of Kirby?" Phoenix stated shocked.

"No," was Edgeworth's quick reply.

Phoenix and Maya both shook their heads.

"Anyway this video is very interesting and catchy," Edgeworth said. "But it bothers me that around :44 seconds it sounds like someone is saying "Ef, ef, ef, ef, ef, ef"

"Now that you mention it...I hear it too!" Phoenix stated.

"Me too!" Maya piped in. "Oh well it doesn't matter! Its still an awesome video!"

"Time for the next video!" Phoenix announced. "This one is sent in by flamingbunnies!" (youtube(dot)com/watch?v=9an42YRA0Qg)

"Hm its me," Edgeworth said when the video started.

"And there's my awesome OBJECTION!" Phoenix stated excitedly.

The music started playing and Phoenix seemed upset.

"Do I seriously make those ridiculous faces in court?" Phoenix asked quietly.

"Yup you sure do!" Maya replied.

Edgeworth and Maya began to chuckle.

"Oh shut up!" Phoenix said as he folded his arms together.

"Whats going on now?" Maya said. "Edgeworth is going nuts in the video!"

"A knife?" Edgeworth said.

"What the hell!" Phoenix yelled. "Edgeworth killed me in the video!"

"Now that is hilarious, no offense Wright!" Edgeworth said as he began laughing cruelly.

"Anyway, the next few videos were sent in by Cookie Crusader. Here's the first one!" Phoenix said. (youtube(dot)com/watch?v=vAx5nxYlbDA)

"Well um," Edgeworth started. "Not much to say about that video, only that it should come with a Seizure warning."

"And that it was very random," Phoenix added. Edgeworth and Maya both nodded.

"Next!" Maya said. (youtube(dot)com/watch?v=7fpxnjU_DCM)

"What what am I doing?" Edgeworth exclaimed loudly.

"AWWWW EDGEY LOOKS SO CUTE!" Phoenix teased.

"I agree, adorable!" Maya added.

"Make it stop, make it stop! This is so unreal!" Edgeworth said.

"Yeah your right, there's no way you could be that happy!" Phoenix answered laughing.

Phoenix suddenly felt that daggers were being thrown into his body. He gulped nervously.

Maya cleared her throat and said "How about the next video?" (youtube(dot)com/watch?v=7xbAbebbRRE)

"Oh my gosh! Cuteness overload! Cuteness overload!" Maya said. She then began fangirling over how cute everyone looked. Especially Nick and Mr. Edgeworth.

"Ok, ok we get it! Very cute," Phoenix said. "Hey is that Franziska in that video?"

"Oh hey it is!" Maya answered.

"She can't even look good in animation!" Phoenix stated.

"You would be whipped to death if she heard that," Edgeworth said.

"That's why I said it, she isn't here," Phoenix stated calmly.

"But what would happen if it somehow slipped?" Edgeworth said casually.

"Don't you dare Edgeworth!" Phoenix stated strongly.

"I was just kidding!" Edgeworth replied quickly.

"I don't appreciate your dark humor Edgeworth!" Phoenix answered.

"To bad," Edgeworth said.

"You guys need to stop arguing! Its time for the next video!" Maya announced. (youtube(dot)com/watch?v=jevU9SeJG9M)

"Oh my god I love this song!" Maya exclaimed happily. (I really do love this song. Its my jam xD)

"It is a nice song," Edgeworth said. "It is of my liking,"

"Yeah its a great song! But this video bothers me," Phoenix said.

"Why?" Maya asked.

"Everyone's heads look better in the video than mine! Its like the creator hates my head or something!" Phoenix complained. "They could have chosen a better picture of mine too!"

"Oh get over it Nick! Its just a video!" Maya said cheerfully.

"Fine," Phoenix answered.

"Hey look!" Maya said. "Its another one!" (youtube(dot)com/watch?v=9OBdEYsAlbE&feature=related)

"Hmm I am a little more satisfied about my head and face now," Phoenix said smiling. "Wait a minute! I can't drive!"

"Oh well!" Edgeworth said.

"Rick ROLL at the end!" Maya said laughing.

"I don't understand Rick Rolls, I mean the song is beautiful," Edgeworth said.

"Yeah it is but its still funny," Phoenix replied.

"And here is the last video chosen by our own author," Maya said.

"Well that's awkward," Phoenix said.

"Oh well, here's the video," Edgeworth said. (youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Nc9xq-TVyHI&feature=player_embedded)

"Now that is one talented dog!" Edgeworth said clearly amazed. "I should teach Pess how to dance like that!"

"Pess?" Maya and Phoenix asked in unison.

"Yeah my dog," Edgeworth said.

"Oh," Maya said.

"Anyway that dog is so cool and adorable!" Phoenix said.

"I love her dress too!" Maya said. "Its so pretty and glittery!"

"Well that's all for now Edgeworth, lets take a break and see what new videos come in," Phoenix said.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this fanfic! Hopefully there won't be a huge gap in time from this chapter to the next! :O Don't forget to review! Thanks guys! :]


	6. Strut That Ass

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a long time! Well, kind of. Well anyways, sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review and send in some more videos! Also a big thank you for everyone who has sent in a video so far! **

**Edgeworth Reacts To Youtube Videos**

**Chapter 6**

**Strut That Ass **

Edgeworth sat on the computer chair waiting to be amused or sickened by new videos. Phoenix and Maya were sitting down on a couch sipping some tea. A beep from the computer was heard and Maya walked over to it.

"New videos have been sent in guys!" Maya stated.

"Awesome!" Phoenix said. "That took awhile."

"Well whats the first video?" Edgeworth asked curiously.

"This video was sent in by flamingbunnies!" Maya said. (youtube(dot)com/watch?v=W_FEvS2Bl5s)

"Folgers in your cup?" Edgeworth asked.

"Uh-oh," Phoenix said. "No one messes with Godot's coffee."

"Ew Miles!" Maya said. "You're dirty! Peeing in people's coffee."

"I would never do that." Edgeworth said with a serious expression on his face.

"Suuure," Maya said.

Edgeworth glared at Maya and she gulped.

"Hahaha look it was Phoenix!" Maya said quickly. "Only Phoenix would do something like that!"

Phoenix shook his head and exited out the video.

"The next video was sent in by RiseRebelResist!" Maya stated. ( youtube(dot)com/watch?v=YtYzsRMaQpo&feature=player_embedded#! )

"Hey!" Phoenix said protesting. "I have never lost a case!"

"Calm down you whiner!" Maya replied.

"Haha," Edgeworth said chuckling. "This video is so Franziska."

"Totally," Maya said. "Shes so heartless!"

Phoenix nodded and then shuddered. He remembered all the times that he got lashed and whipped by Franziska.

"Well," Maya said. "Lets change this video before Phoenix gets even more traumatized."

"So the next few videos were sent in by candyXkyo!" Edgeworth said. ( youtube(dot)com/watch?v=-fmwxaBjFGM&list=SL&playnext=1 )

"Oh my god, this is hilarious!" Maya said.

Phoenix nodded, "It's very catchy too! STRUT THAT ASS!"

"What is this nonsense?" Edgeworth said. "I don't even understand what he is saying."

"Does it matter?" Phoenix replied. "Strut that ass is all that's important!"

"Next video..." Edgeworth said. ( youtube(dot)com/watch?v=FPxY8lpYAUM )

"Well excuuuuuuuse me princess!" Phoenix said.

"This guy needs a new catchphrase," Maya said.

"That is quite enough," Edgeworth said and then he exited the video out.

"Next!" Maya said. ( youtube(dot)com/watch?v=ZLkhbMimQR0 )

"Wait," Phoenix said. "Are you people trying to tell us that we are in fact video game characters and we do not exist?"

"That is blasphemy Wright!" Edgeworth said. "Of course we exist!"

"Oh well!" Phoenix said. "At least the creators are making me look hot!"

"Me too!" Maya said.

Edgeworth sighed and clicked the next video. ( youtube(dot)com/watch?v=LH5ay10RTGY )

"I fear for all of humanity," Edgeworth said while shaking his head.

"IM A BANANA! IM A BANANA! IM A BANANA! LOOK AT ME MOVE!" Phoenix and Maya said in unison.

"I prove my point," Edgeworth said.

"Lets see," Edgeworth said. "The next few videos are sent in by Objection123!" ( youtube(dot)com/watch?v=JdLCEwEFCMU )

"I got to say," Edgeworth began. "Those moves are awesome!"

"I love this song!" Maya said.

"Haha the nerd thinks God is talking to him!" Phoenix said laughing.

"Catch fail!" Maya yelled.

"Oh my lord, what a long and ridiculous name," Edgeworth said.

"Haha and the other guy's name is just Bob!" Phoenix replied.

"Edgeworth has the Fag thing down!" Maya said laughing.

"Why must you insist on calling me gay!" Edgeworth said loudly.

"Because you wear a pink suit," Phoenix replied.

"ITS MAGENTA!" Edgeworth yelled.

"Sure," Phoenix said.

"Well that was entertaining," Edgeworth said. "But now its time for the next video." ( youtube(dot)com/watch?v=pK4bLMd0avU )

"I love when the nerd gets beaten up!" Maya said.

"How to be emo?" Edgeworth said. "That's horrible!"

"It hurts so good!" Phoenix said. "Hilarious!"

"That is disgusting and disturbing!" Edgeworth said looking away from the video.

"Ooh right in the nuts!" Maya said.

"Why are there so many colors!" Phoenix said. "These people are genius!"

"Oh my god!" Maya said. "That facial expression is priceless! Especially on dancing with friends!"

"Time for the last video of the day!" Phoenix said. ( youtube(dot)com/watch?v=5fDBl1wT2Lk )

"He is speaking to fast for his own good," Edgeworth stated.

"I want a big bouncy inflatable green ball!" Maya said.

"How about no?" Phoenix said.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter guys! I promise the next one will be longer and better! I just didn't want to keep you waiting for long. I've been busy! Thanks for reading! **


	7. One Fine Objection Day

**A/N : Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the long wait for this chapter. My laptop broke down, I've been busy with school, and I've been lazy as well. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I appreciate everyone's support! :D**

**Edgeworth Reacts To YouTube Videos**

**Chapter 7**

**One Fine Objection Day**

"New videos have arrived!" Maya exclaimed gladly as she went over to the computer.

"It's about time," Phoenix said. "I was beginning to get bored."

"Lets see, the first video of today was sent by Zepar. Apparently we have to watch this video first to understand the next video Zepar sent us," Edgeworth said. ( youtube(dot)com/watch?v=BsBgCYL9Dn8&feature=related )

"Ooh it's anime!" Maya said.

"Make the clear difference between black and white, and convict?" Edgeworth said. "Is this racist?"

"I don't know but I'm confused," Phoenix said.

"This girl hates everyone!" Maya stated.

"Is she some kind of judge?" Edgeworth asked.

"I guess so," Phoenix replied.

"Well I'm glad we don't act like that in the courtroom," Edgeworth said.

"We kind of do," Phoenix said.

"Speak for yourself," Edgeworth barked back.

"Let's see this is the next video," Maya said. ( youtube(dot)com/watch?v=OChVVFKtlFM&translated=1 )

"I'm sure glad that she isn't the judge of our courts," Phoenix said with a sigh of relief.

"She should be, it would be amusing to see you get burned to a crisp," Edgeworth replied with a sinister laugh.

"Well lets move on shall we?" Maya said. "The next few videos were sent by Demonhedgehog!" ( youtube(dot)com/watch?v=oJqgtfvZdsk )

"Ah a Phoenix Wrong video," Edgeworth exclaimed. "This should be amusing,"

"Why do songs have to contain such foul language?" Edgeworth complained.

"Get used to it Edgeworth!" Phoenix replied. "You complain so much!"

"So, the Spartans' occupation is Ah-ooh?" Edgeworth asked.

"Apparently," Phoenix said laughing.

"This is all wrong," Phoenix said. "Edgeworth is the fag not Von Karma!"

"Watch your mouth Wright," Edgeworth said sharply, "Unless you want to loose it."

"I was just kidding," Phoenix replied.

"Oh man I love that south park episode!" Maya said.

"Okay children, let's start the day with a few new math problems! What is five times two?" Phoenix said.

"Wow what horrible education," Edgeworth said while shaking his head.

"Yay more south park!" Maya said.

"This is ruining my reputation. A gentleman such as myself would never curse!" Edgeworth whined.

"Here we go again, stop whining!" Phoenix said. "It's just a video!"

"I'll take a potato chip...and EAT IT!" Maya said. "That's one of my favorite lines from Death Note."

"Heres the next video!" Phoenix said. ( youtube(dot)com/watch?v=foeiP9YCayI )

"If there were four Phoenixes I think I would kill myself," Edgeworth said. "One is enough."

"Hey, Edgeworth won!" Phoenix said. "No fair..." 

"It's just a video Wright," Edgeworth said mocking Phoenix.

"Next!" Maya said. ( youtube(dot)com/watch?v=AHFbAiJ5qpI )

"Oh my god!" Maya said. "Von Karma, Pearl, and I look soo cute!"

"Phoenix you look adorable in this video!" Maya said.

"So you're saying that I don't look adorable in real life?" Phoenix said with a scowl on his face.

"That's exactly what she is saying," Edgeworth replied.

"No I am not!" Maya argued.

"Haha Edgeworth you're mad in this video, like you always are!" Phoenix teased.

"Next video!" Maya stated. ( youtube(dot)com/watch?v=9Uzjr2Iei_k )

"Um, is Gant doing something inappropriate to Maya in this video?" Edgeworth asked.

"I'd rather not go there," Phoenix said. Maya nodded.

"The next video was sent in by flamingbunnies." Edgeworth said. ( youtube(dot)com/watch?v=xuU3tXSyfKc )

"Is this video seriously about these people trying to figure out if Klavier is gay or not?" Maya said.

"I barely know the guy so I can't say," Phoenix replied. "Lets ask the expert. Edgeworth is Klavier gay?"

"I am not gay and I don't think he is gay," Edgeworth said with an angry look. "This is all I have to say about this video."

"Okay, the final video was sent in by Menasay!" Maya said. ( youtube(dot)com/watch?v=B19psj70HII&feature=related )

"Oh lord no!" Edgeworth said. "A gay video with Phoenix and I as the pairing!"

"Turn it off right now!" Phoenix said.

"Something we finally agree on!" Edgeworth replied.

"I want to watch it, you guys make a cute couple!" Maya insisted.

Edgeworth and Phoenix both ran to the bathroom and a few gags were heard.

"This is so cute and heartbreaking!" Maya said as a tear fell from her eye.

Edgeworth and Phoenix both ignored Maya's comments and left the office for some fresh air.

**A/N: Yay! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the long wait! Don't forget to review and send me more videos! You guys are keeping this fanfiction alive! Keep up the good work ;]**


	8. Nyan Cat!

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait once again. I'll try to update more frequently! Also thanks to nisteriuscide for sending me a message and telling me to update! That motivated me! **

**Edgeworth Reacts To YouTube Videos**

**Chapter 8**

**Nyan Cat!**

Edgeworth was sitting down in the computer chair enjoying the silence of the office when all of a sudden Maya came running from the computer and smashed Edgeworth on the head with a newspaper.

"What was that for!" Edgeworth said. He glared at Maya and grunted.

"New videos! Duh!" Maya said as she pushed the chair that Edgeworth was sitting in back to the computer.

"A lot of videos too," Phoenix said as he clicked the first video. youtube(dot)com/watch?v=PAhPWxJrYOA&feature=related ) "These first few videos were sent in by Aiko8bit."

"NO!" Edgeworth and Phoenix both read the title and quickly rushed to the mouse. They wanted to close the browser.

"COME ON EDGEWORTH AND PHOENIX! I LOVE THESE VIDEOS OF YOU GUYS! THEY ARE SOOO CUTE!" Maya said as she grabbed Phoenix and Edgeworth's hand and pushed them away from the mouse.

Edgeworth and Phoenix covered their eyes. They refused to watch the video.

"Oh god and what is up with the song!" Phoenix said as he stopped covering his eyes and covered his ears.

"The song is nice but NOT IN THIS SITUATION!" Edgeworth said as he shook his head rapidly.

"Shut up I'm enjoying the video!" Maya yelled as she glued her eyes to the screen. Since both Phoenix and Edgeworth had their eyes closed she decided to pull a prank on them. She muted the video and paused it at 2:12. She then said, "Videos done!"

Both men opened their eyes only to see a picture of Phoenix licking Edgeworth's neck and touching him. They both gasped, looked at each other, gagged, and closed their eyes again.

"I hate you Maya!" Phoenix muttered.

"I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life..." Edgeworth said.

"You guys are soo dramatic," Maya said as she sighed. "Anyway! Next video!" (youtube(dot)com/watch?v=-UD00kYcmQ8 )

"W-what is this? Phoenix Wright The Musical...?" Phoenix asked as he looked at the video.

"Awww that girl playing me is so cute! She kinda looks like me too!" Maya stated as she smiled brightly.

"The guy who is playing me LOOKS NOTHING LIKE ME!" Phoenix said as he stomped his foot on the ground. "What is this!"

"Don't be so immature Wright... What is this! The person who is playing me looks nothing like me either!" Edgeworth said as he frowned.

"Hah! Isn't so funny when it deals with you huh?" Phoenix said as he folded his arms.

Edgeworth simply glared at Phoenix.

"What is with the dumb singing and dancing!" Phoenix said.

"It's a musical you idiot!" Maya exclaimed as she hit Phoenix on the head with a ruler.

"Oww... this is dumb! Next video!" Phoenix said. ( (dot)com/watch?v=ipvaKRiAva4 )

"Yu-Gi-Oh?" Edgeworth asked as he peered at the screen. "Hey! Why is Wright winning! If I can't win in court at least let me win at a stupid children's card game!"

"Hahaha did you see Gumshoe's face at 0:57! Priceless!" Maya said as she started laughing.

"RickRoll!" Phoenix laughed hard and clutched at his sides.

"I don't see why people think it's funny. I personally think it's a great song." Edgeworth said as he nodded and enjoyed the song.

"So essentially we all die in the end?" Edgeworth asked. "How pointless."

Phoenix shrugged his shoulders. "Next video!" ( youtube(dot)com/watch?v=DSOYNl92it8&feature=related )

"AWWWWWWW EDGEWORTH IS SOOO CUTE!" Maya shouted as she jumped up and down like the Edgeworth in the video.

Edgeworth just stared at the video with an intense look of disappointment. "How do people come up with these things?" He muttered.

"Why do I have no face...?" Phoenix wondered as he raised his eyebrow.

"Does it matter? It's cute! Now next video!" Maya said. ( youtube(dot)com/watch?v=63ieGsRyIsg&feature=related )

"Ahh! Another one! But this time it's me! Don't I look simply adorable!" Maya asked as she mimicked the Maya in the video.

"Yeah sure..." Phoenix said quietly as he shrugged his shoulders.

Edgeworth shook his head and sighed. "This next video is sent in by The RPers HELL group." ( youtube(dot)com/watch?v=QH2-TGUlwu4 )

"Ah! NYAN CAT! I love it!" Maya said as her eyes sparkled. She started to sing along.

"What is that deformed creature!" Edgeworth asked. He then gasped. "A poptart kitty! HOW CRUEL!"

"It is pretty weird. The song is catchy though." Phoenix said.

"I can't take it anymore! Next video!" Edgeworth said as he quickly closed out Nyan Cat. "This video was sent in by subzero008." ( youtube(dot)com/watch?v=TLx_mHTyfrs )

"Eh? What is this?" Edgeworth asked. He tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"It's anime!" Maya explained. "Duh Edgeworth."

"Ani-what now?" Edgeworth asked.

Maya sighed deeply.

"Just shut up and watch Edgeworth," Phoenix said.

"Robots? What is this?" Edgeworth was still very confused.

"Ah I love the opening song! It's so awesome!" Maya exclaimed cheerfully.

"Oh chess!" Edgeworth said. "I can beat anyone at it!"

"At least you're good at something." Phoenix said. He then laughed loudly.

"Shut it Wright!" Edgeworth said as he folded his arms.

"Whatever," Phoenix said.

"This anime is full of violence! I refuse to watch anymore!" And with that statement Edgeworth closed out the video.

Phoenix and Maya both sighed.

"Well anyway, this next video was sent by an anonymous person..." Maya said. ( youtube(dot)com/watch?v=lUNnt6eRu1A )

"Anons? I don't trust them..." Edgeworth said. "Shady people. Quite literally by the icons."

"If you think you're funny Edgeworth you're not." Phoenix said as he shook his head.

Edgeworth grunted.

"Oh no... Gay is in the title of this video...it's obviously about me.." Edgeworth said. He sighed deeply.

"Edgeworth admits it. He's gay!" Pheonix said. He laughed.

"Shush! I'm trying to watch the video!" Maya said.

"Oh no a song." Edgeworth said.

"This is highly entertaining and funny!" Maya said. "Gay or European!"

"AH WHAT IS THAT! WHAT KIND OF ENDING IS THAT!" Edgeworth said as he waved his hands around frantically.

"Gross... I would never do that.." Pheonix said as he covered his mouth in disgust.

"Oh come on guys! It was hilarious!" Maya said. She giggled.

"Anyway the next few videos were sent in by Ashley3wl." Phoenix said. "Time for the first one!" ( youtube(dot)com/watch?v=owGykVbfgUE )

"Oh! It's the Old Spice Guy! He's funny!" Maya said as she giggled.

"Haha he's totally talking about you Edgeworth. You smell like you use lady scented body wash." Phoenix said. He and Maya both laughed.

"This commercial is so random. First he's in a bathroom, then on a boat, then on a horse..." Edgeworth said. "This makes no sense to me."

"It's to make things interesting Edgeworth. Would you calm down?" Phoenix shook his head as he said this.

"Okay it's time for the last video!" Maya said. "Here it is!" ( youtube(dot)com/watch?v=9QS0q3mGPGg )

"Oh! It's Charlie Sheen! The winning guy!" Phoenix said.

"The winning guy...?" Edgeworth asked.

"And you say that I live under a rock?" Phoenix said. He sighed deeply. "Just watch."

"Tiger blood?" Edgeworth asked.

"Oh no... that reminds me of that guy who tried to impersonate me.." Phoenix said. He sighed.

"That was hilarious!" Maya said.

"No it wasn't! He didn't even LOOK like me! How could anyone fall for something so stupid!" Phoenix said. He was furious.

"Ahem. Why does this guy say winning so much? It's highly irritating. He's also a horrible influence." Edgeworth said in disappointment.

"He is but the song is really catchy! I love it!" Maya said as she smiled brightly.

"Winning!" Phoenix said as he flashed the peace sign.

"I don't even know why I hang out with you guys." Edgeworth said as he placed his hand to his forehead.

**A/N: Yay! Finally done! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter! Once again I thank every single one of my readers and reviewers! Thank you guys for the continued support! Don't forget to send in more videos! **


End file.
